Wait, We Are What?
by RayhneTess
Summary: Summary: Model Lucy and singer Natsu were best friends, that is, before Natsu got amnesia. Now he's back, no memory of her, but knowing through his friends that the two know each other. There's only so much Lucy can handle when it comes to seeing her best friend in that state, and this wasn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

NaLu

Rating - M due to mature content and ideas

Genre - Romance & Friendship

Word Count - 6,561 Words

* * *

"What do you mean Loke's been teaching him?"

 **"I'm sorry Lucy, but he just isn't the same anymore."** The man on the other side of the phone replied. Lucy sat down at her kitchen table.

"I don't want to avoid him, but I'm not sure I could handle seeing him hit on girls left and right. Not when we had been—" She bit her lip, not wanting to admit she had lost the chance to be with her best friend in a romantic way, but she still whispered it. " _Almost lovers._ "

 **"I know. Look, you knew this would happen when we came back home, but—"**

"And that's just it! He's my roommate too! How the hell does he not remember me?"

 **"I don't know that, Lucy."**

"I'm not a child, Gray."

 **"I know that. Lucy, it's going to be difficult for him too, try not to kill him. I'll see you in a few hours okay?"**

"Yeah. Thanks for updating me."

 _"Hi, I'm Natsu." The first thing she noticed was his hair, and he saw her stare. "Yeah, I know, it's weird, but it's natural."_

 _"I'm Lucy. I don't think it's weird. I like it."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

The two had first met in the club that his band was playing at later tonight, and she was supposed to go. She was supposed to go, and watch as he didn't remember her. Lucy leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

 _"I think you should go." Natsu looked over at her worriedly._

 _"But Luce, I don't want to just leave you here."_

 _"Hey, I'll be fine. This is your dream right?"_

 _He nodded his head and she walked over to him in their kitchen, wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah, it is my dream."_

 _"You've got the big break, now all you have to do is take it! So go on and make_ Fairy Tail _famous!"_

 _Natsu pushed her to arms length, holding onto her shoulders. "Yeah." He grinned at her. "I will, and then, I'll come back to Magnolia, and it will be just like now. Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

Opening her eyes she looked over at the sink, where that had taken place. Then, a few months later he had called her.

 ** _"Hey Luce."_**

 _She grinned at the nickname. "Hey Natsu, what's up?"_

 ** _"Just thinking about you."_**

 _"Really?" She laughed. "I was thinking about you too. Saw you on tv today."_

 ** _"Ya did?"_**

 _"Mhmm. So," Natsu groaned, as though he knew what was coming. "Who's this girl you're in love with?"_

 ** _"Ya really wanna know?"_**

 _Lucy frowned, wanting to tell him_ not unless it's me, _but instead responded with, "course I do."_

 _She could practically feel his grin through the phone._ ** _"Good, 'cause I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else. It's you."_**

 _"Oh, she must be— Wait, what?" She had been fully prepared for him to say someone else._

 ** _"Yeah."_**

 _"Yeah? Me?"_

 ** _"Yeah Luce."_**

 _"But you've never said anything and… I guess that isn't a valid reason since I never said anything either."_

 ** _"You actually like me back?"_**

 _"I would be completely insane not to."_

 ** _"But you're weird—"_**

 _"Hey!"_

 ** _"So I didn't expect you to."_**

 _Lucy's heart was beating so fast. "What do we do with this information?"_

 ** _"We go on a date. Yeah?"_**

 _"Yeah! As soon as you get back."_

 ** _"As soon as I get back."_** _He agreed._ ** _"Hey Luce?"_** _She hummed in response._ ** _"I think I'm in love with you."_**

 _Lucy grinned. "Good. Because I'm in love with you." Then, they had to hang up, because Natsu had a show, but it left her with a smile on her face._

She hasn't seen him in nearly two years. Three if you don't count the half day visit she had with him when he was in the hospital.

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Lucy, it's Natsu!"_**

 _Her heart stuttered. "What do you mean?"_

 ** _"He's in the hospital!"_**

 _"Where?"_

 ** _"Alvarez!"_**

 _"I'm on my way."_

 _When Lucy got there, she ran into the hospital address that Gray had sent her, before running up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for a Natsu Dragneel."_

 _"Sorry, unless you are family you can't go up."_

 _Lucy froze. What was she supposed to do then? She turned around and walked out. She tried calling Gray, but he said there was nothing he could do. She would have to wait until he was released later that day. So she did. She sat, and she waited, looking through pictures on her phone of them together._

 _She heard a commotion and looked up. There he was, arguing with Gray. Bandages were wrapped around his head and she silently questioned what happened. Gray spotted her and waved her over. "Hey Lucy."_

 _She ran, but didn't tackle Natsu in a hug. "What happened?"_

 _"We aren't exactly sure, but he has amnesia, so he might not remember you." Lucy froze in place. "If you stay with him, he will, but we aren't sure what else to do."_

 _Lucy turned to Natsu. "Natsu?"_

 _"Hello, yes, would you like an autograph?"_

 _"No, no." Lucy put a hand over her mouth. "No."_

 _"Are you all right lady?"_

 _Lucy had tears streaming down her face, and Gray pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay."_

 _"No it won't. I have to go back to Magnolia tonight because I have a shoot tomorrow that I can't miss if I'm going to pay our rent. I'm so sorry Natsu." She turned to him, sliding out of Gray's embrace and wrapping her arms around Natsu. "I hope you get back to your old self." Then she released him and walked away from them._

Her doorbell pulled her out of the memory and she stood up, opening the door to see her friend. "Hey Lu. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Lev."

Her blue haired friend waited at the door while Lucy grabbed her things. When the two began walking to the club, Levy spoke up. "Are you ready to see him after all this time?"

"No." Lucy's answer was simple. "Gray told me he's been learning from Loke how to hit on girls."

"Oh no, Lu, that's not good."

"Yeah, but don't let me ruin your night with Gajeel, okay?"

"Ah, you wouldn't be ruining it!" Suddenly, a pair of girls ran past them.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they're back in town!" One of the girls was holding onto her friend's arm tightly.

"I know! And Dragneel and Loke are the only one's without girlfriends. Good thing too, because they are the hottest guys!"

Lucy looked at the ground, knowing what they said was true. Loke was interested in a girl already though, so they were misinformed about that, but Natsu was completely free.

"Hey Lucy, don't think about it okay?" They got to the club and Lucy watched as the bouncer asked everyone for ID's.

"Hello Lucy, Levy." He nodded at the two of them.

"Elfman." They said in unison as they passed him.

"Come on Lucy," Levy spoke when they were inside. "You can't tell me you aren't at least excited to see him. He's your best friend."

"Was." Lucy walked straight ahead to the bar, leaving Levy standing there confused. When she got to the bar, she was greeted by Cana.

"What'll it be for you today Lucy?"

"Your strongest please, Cana." She rested her elbows on the counter top.

"Fuck girl, what happened to you? Oh wait, you haven't gotten laid yet, have you?"

"Back off." Lucy growled at the brunette serving her. She set two shots down in front of the blonde. She seemed to catch sight of something behind Lucy and her eyes widened.

"Oh, this is about pinky, eh? On the house." Lucy nodded and downed one of the shots, making a face as the liquid burned her throat.

"Yeah, apparently he's been learning tricks from Loke on how to—"

An arm was suddenly swung around her shoulders. "I heard my name."

"Hello Loke." Lucy replied with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Look at that marvelous princess on the wall over there."

Lucy did look up, over Cana's shoulder, and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my god, take that down _right_ now!"

Cana grinned at the blonde. "Why? Don't like seeing yourself spread like that?"

"Well, I most certainly do." Loke replied. "Look at you, all spread out and ruffled up. You look all needy Lucy." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Were you thinking about him then? Do you need him?"

Cana just got a mischievous look on her face, having heard that. "You do look sexy. Besides, Mira's the one who put it up. Our own Fairy girl, don't you think? You look so touchable and dare I say—"

"No, please—"

"Fuckable."

"Oh my god, Cana, stop!" Lucy moaned in agony, putting her face down on the bar top. She looked up, grabbed the other shot, and downed it.

"Anyway," Loke said, "I was sent here to drag you to the back." He gripped her arm and began dragging her, as he said he would. When they reached the room where the band members were, Lucy was even more shocked.

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes." Loke replied. Each of the members had one of the past issues of _Sorcerer Weekly_ she had modeled in. On top of that, the same picture as out there, was hung up on the wall in the room.

Gray stood up. "Lucy." She ran and threw herself into a hug.

"Hide me from the embarrassment Gray." He chuckled and Erza came up behind them.

"Wow Lucy, you look very, um, spread out here."

Lucy scrunched her face together. "You've been hanging out with Cana." Gray stepped back and went to his girlfriend, hugging her as he was watching.

Natsu walked in then, and saw Lucy. "Hey! It's you." Lucy's eyes darted around the room for an escape. "You're the girl who came to the hospital. I didn't know you were a model."

"Well, now you do. Bye." She tried to run, but Gajeel grabbed her arm.

"Nuh uh bunny girl. You need to talk with salamander." She whined, deep in her throat.

"But _why_?"

"Levy told me you've been sulking."

"Traitor." She mumbled under her breath. Gajeel shoved her into Natsu's chest, and the pinkette automatically caught her. The moment his arms went around her she relaxed, and it was then that everyone else left the room.

"Everyone keeps telling me I knew you before my accident," he let her go. "Care to tell me why?"

She sighed, turning to find a seat, watching as he sat opposite her. "We met in this club. It was about seven years ago now, both of us were just starting college. We moved in together about a year after we met."

Natsu cut in then. "Wait, were we… together?"

"Not then, no."

"So we did get together?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

Lucy crossed her legs, watching him carefully. "Just before your, erm, accident, we had confessed to each other." She looked down at the last part of the sentence. "You had told me that we would go on a date when you got back." Tears formed in her eyes. "But then you were in the hospital, and I had to go back the same day because I had a shoot the next morning that I couldn't miss because I had to pay our rent. And you didn't remember me." Her hands covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember me." Lucy looked at him through spread fingers. "I mean you! I meant I wish I could remember you." She laughed through the tears and Natsu watched, awed. "Wow, you have a really nice laugh."

"You've always said that."

"Well, now I'll say it again. Because I don't love you yet." Lucy looked at him confused.

"Are you… hitting on me?"

"Well you _are_ hotter than the sun." She laughed.

"No. That's your job. After all, you burn at least ten degrees hotter than the average human."

"How did you—"

Lucy smiled softly. "I was the one who took you."

He frowned. "It's weird. I have all these memories where there is something missing, and I can feel it, but I don't know what it is."

"Tell me about them." And so he did.

—

Lucy and Natsu walked out into the main area laughing. He had tried to hit on her multiple times, but each time she had a comeback. Finally he had asked her why they weren't working and she told him that Loke was her friend as well.

"So, do you remember her yet salamander?"

"No." Was all Natsu replied to Gajeel before he turned and punched Gray in the face. "You didn't tell me that Lucy was the one who was my roommate! What were expecting to happen? Me to just walk in and not freak out about a stranger?"

Gray laughed. "No. I was hoping you'd remember her then."

Lucy laughed as well, but frowned when Natsu spoke next. "What if I ended up bringing a girl back with me?" Gray looked over at Lucy and saw the frown.

"We all know there is only one girl you have ever hit on, besides, Loke taught you crap."

"Hey!" Loke yelled.

"It's true!" Gray replied.

Lucy looked over at the girls who were sitting at the bar, Levy saw her watching them and got up, walking over to her. "What's up?"

"I'm heading home."

"Kay." Levy kissed her cheek. "Be safe." Lucy nodded and Levy went over to Gajeel. Lucy turned and began to walk away. An arm swung around her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu.

"What's up?"

"You're heading home right?" Natsu asked as his reply. Lucy just nodded. "Let me get my stuff from the back and I'll walk with you." She nodded, allowing him to steer her through the crowd to get his stuff from the back.

"Hey Natsu, why do you trust me?" He looked at her in confusion as he grabbed his suitcase and guitar case. "I mean, I could be lying to you and you wouldn't know."

Natsu nodded. "You're right, but I just feel like I can trust you, so I am." The walk back to her — _their_ — house was relatively silent, besides the rolling of the suitcase.

When they walked inside she slid her shoes off and kicked them to the side, then went straight to the kitchen. "You know where your room is right?"

"Yeah!" He called out to her, and Lucy smiled slightly.

"Did you already eat dinner?"

"Yep."

"You still hungry?" She figured he was, but better safe than sorry, and she still had some left over chicken she made the other day. It used to be his favorite, and she wondered if he would still like it.

"Of course I am," Natsu said as he walked into the kitchen. "Who do you think I am?"

She giggled. "Hot cocoa?"

"Please! I haven't had that since—" He paused trying to remember.

Lucy spoke up quietly. "The day you left. You haven't had any since I last made it for you." He sat down at the table, at the same place he always used to sit, and nodded, frowning. Lucy stuck the chicken in the oven, heating it up to make it crispy, and went to the fridge again, pulling out five different types of hot sauce. She knew Natsu liked hot sauce, and normally would just slather it however she wanted to for him. But at that moment, she wasn't sure what he liked any more.

"Don't frown." She looked up from the spot on the table she had been looking at, with wide eyes. "I don't like that you were frowning it doesn't look good on you."

Lucy pouted. "Everything looks good on me."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, a mischievous grin crossing his face. "Yeah? So I would look good on you?"

Lucy just nodded, before realizing the innuendo and blushing. "No! Not like that! Natsu! We have to be friends first again!" The oven and microwave both beeped, signaling the food and cocoa was ready. She stood up, grabbing the chicken and putting it on a plate before sending it over to Natsu, not bothering to warn him it was hot, before stirring the cocoa and doing the same thing.

"Ya know, most people would warn me the food was hot."

"Yeah, well I'm not most people. I've known you for seven years Natsu." She paused. "Well, I'm assuming you still eat things at insane temperatures and spiciness, you're right, maybe I should start asking."

"You're frowning again."

"Sorry."

—

"No, I said vanilla _extract_! Not vanilla _icing_! Seriously Natsu, you are like a child."

"Eh." He dropped the icing in the cart. "What's the difference?" Lucy leaned in and grabbed the icing, putting it on the shelf. Natsu just slid it back in the cart. They had already started to draw a crowd, simply because Natsu was famous. She recognized a few of her coworkers too, grinning at her pain. Lucy just sighed, grabbing Natsu's scarf and dragging him out of the sweets aisle.

"Come on, I have one more thing to get." He followed her around like a lost puppy at times, and she was worried that someone would think they were dating and hate her at that point. She wouldn't care about that if they really _were_ dating, but she had already gotten enough death threats because of a photo shoot she had to do with the group.

When they got to the pharmacy aisle, Natsu looked to be feeling a little awkward. "You don't have to come down here if you don't want, but I need tampons, so…" She began down the aisle, looking for her kind and Natsu slowly followed her down.

Lucy and Natsu slid everything onto the counter, and she almost freaked at how much it all cost. She didn't though, because it was about the same as it used to be, before Natsu left. "Wow Lucy, you're buying a lot more than usual today. Making a feast?" The check out guy, Max was laughing at how much she was buying, and Lucy grinned.

"It seems like it huh? No, it will all be gone before the end of the week."

"Guess I'll be seeing you more often then." He winked at her as she took the last bag from him.

"Thanks Max."

When Natsu and her got back to the house, he had a pout on his face. "Who was that guy?" Lucy looked at him confused. "The one ringing us up."

"Oh, Max? He always checks me out, so he knows what I normally buy."

Natsu mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _that wasn't the only thing he was checking out_.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. He's in love with his broom, he really is." Natsu barked out a laugh and Lucy smiled, happy she could make him laugh.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a date." Lucy froze, halfway reaching into the cabinet to put something away.

"What did you say?"

"Let's go on a date?" He said questioningly.

"No, before that, what did you call me?"

"Luce?" Suddenly she had tears in her eyes and Natsu spoke rapidly. "I thought it was a good name, and I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you. It's just that it's what I used to call you and—"

He was tackled by the blonde. "Shut up. Shut up you stupid idiot." She was hugging him tightly, and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and he looked at her with confusion.

"What did I do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just so happy, you remembered a little more."

"Yeah." Natsu let out a soft smile before turning it into a shit-eating grin. "I've been remembering more and more. Like the fact that I would always walk in on you when you were naked."

"Idiot!" She whacked him upside the head and he ducked. His hands went to her waist and he began tickling her. "No!" She was shoving at his hands, laughing like crazy. "Na— Natsu sto-op!" She tried kicking him, but he got over her and sat on her waist. Then he grabbed both of her hands in one of his own and pinned them above her head. His hand still on her stomach brushed bare skin and the mood immediately changed.

Lucy stopped laughing, and Natsu was only lightly rubbing the strip of skin that was exposed. She licked her lips, watching him, and his own eyes were drawn to her lips by that action. Natsu leaned down, so close to her. He looked into her eyes, asking a silent question, and she nodded. Then, his lips were on hers and her hands were free, tangling in his hair and holding him close. His hands went to her waist, picking her up and setting her on the table.

All without breaking their contact. Lucy wrapped her hands around his neck, over his scarf, before they pulled back for air. Her eyes were still closed and Natsu watched her breathe heavily for a moment before she tugged him back to her. This time he prodded her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened her mouth for him. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, yanking him closer.

His hands were still on her waist, and he slid one underneath her shirt, just as the two heard a squeak. Natsu and Lucy pulled apart to see Levy standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I swear I knocked! But I figured when you didn't answer Lu, that you were in the shower!" She was completely red faced, and so was Lucy. "I'm sorry."

It was Lucy who spoke up, clearing her throat. "It's fine. Umm, what did you need?" She lightly pushed Natsu away from her, avoiding eye contact with him as she slid off the table.

"We were going to the club today, and Gray wanted me to come by and see if you guys wanted to come with us."

"Well, we were gonna go out on a date so…" Levy smirked lightly.

"A date huh? Well, have fun you two."

—

It had been nearly a year since they had been back, and nine months since Natsu and Lucy started dating. Their friends rarely invited them out anymore because the two were so enraptured by each other that they didn't pay any attention to anyone else.

Lucy was humming to herself in her room, folding her clothes, when arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back into him and smiled. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hey, beautiful. What do you wanna do today?" Lucy covered his hands with her own and looked down.

"When are we gonna tell everyone? It's already been a week, and any longer, Erza might kill us." Natsu grunted, lacing his fingers with hers. The week before, he had asked her to marry him, on New Year's Eve at midnight. It was magical for her, and unreal, especially since they hadn't gone further than a heated make out session. Mainly because Natsu was scared Erza would kill him if he didn't at least make it official they were together.

"Well, I'm going in to the studio today… Do you want to come and tell everyone then?" She nodded, turning in his arms and kissing him.

"Guess I should get ready then huh?" He just kissed her again before leaving her room, soon to be _their_ room, with a smile. Simply because she had the master bedroom in the house.

When they walked into the studio, everyone groaned, but Lucy just went to where the significant others were seated and leaned against the back of the couch, as the seats were all taken up.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy said, turning to look at her friend. "How have you been?"

"Good. What about all of you guys?"

"Gray and I are going to have a baby soon!" Juvia said and Lucy smiled.

"That's great! When are you due?"

"September."

"Isn't that when the band goes back on tour?" Jellal asked, and the other two just shrugged. Lucy hadn't really heard anything from Natsu about going back on tour, so she didn't know. She frowned slightly at the thought of him leaving again, but knew it was what he wanted to do.

"Anyway, I didn't expect Natsu to bring you Lucy." Lucy looked over at Juvia, who had been the one to speak.

"Oh. Yeah, he…um, we I guess, have news."

"Are you pregnant too?" Juvia asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "Our children can be best friends."

"With how their father's are… I don't think that would work. But no, I'm not pregnant, we haven't even had sex yet Juvia."

"Oi! Luce, don't tell them that!"

"You shush. There's a reason we are here." Natsu looked over at Erza before looking back at Lucy.

"All right, tell us the secret salamander." Gajeel said, getting antsy at the weird looks everyone was giving his band mate.

"All right. Lucy and I are engaged."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, until there was a slow clap from Loke. "Didn't think you had it in you man." Natsu glared at him. "Well, let's get started."

Lucy talked to the others while the band went over some songs. When they were done, Natsu and the gang was talking with their manager about something behind closed doors. Lucy's phone rang and she looked to see who it was before asking the others to tell Natsu she was going outside on a phone call.

"Hey Mira, what's up?"

 **"Can you come in today? Our model just got sick and we are desperate. You'll get paid double."**

"When do you need me?"

 **"As soon as possible."** Lucy looked over to the building to her right.

"Well, let me go tell Natsu, then I'll be right there."

 **"You're a life saver Lucy!"**

She hung up and Lucy wandered back inside to see the band still in the room. "Hey guys, I got called into work, will you let Natsu know that I'm next door?"

"Yeah, Lu."

She nodded her thanks before walking out and into her own studio. She was immediately dragged into the dressing room and stripped of her dress. She was painted on and dressed in lingerie. The hair dresser quickly put her hair in a semi-bun. Some hair falling out and framing her face. The lingerie was black and see through, with a light shawl going down to her feet. She had been painted on with swirls, marking her body everywhere, even her face.

"All right Lucy, are you ready?" Mira opened the door, and Lucy stepped out behind her. Mira led her to the floor, having her sit on a bar stool. Lucy was made to sit with one leg dangling and the other propped on one of the bars on the stool. Her elbow was propped on her knee and she leaned her head on her hand, the other one was draped over her legs.

"Good, now give us a sultry look." She did, and it only took about ten seconds for the photographers to tell her to switch her look. But by the time it had been nearly an hour, the doors to the front opened and Lucy heard the receptionist question someone, before Mira squealed. After about five minutes, Natsu was being pushed out next to Lucy.

"Use him too. Those two are together, and he's a famous singer." Mirajane walked over to them, and positioned them so that Natsu's back was to the camera. He was shirtless, but also in jeans. He had the same swirls that Lucy did, all the way to his face. Lucy almost laughed at how uncomfortable he looked there, but didn't move. Natsu was made to bend down into a crouch, resting on the balls of his feet and look up at Lucy. He was lightly holding the hand that was resting across her knees, and Lucy was told to look down at him with her other hand curled and her chin resting on top of it like she was thinking about something.

It was another hour before the shoot was finished, and Mira then rushed them out the door. The two looked at each other, the paint having been removed quickly and them stuffed back into their clothes roughly. It looked like they had just been caught having sex in a closet and were tossed out. They grinned before walking back to their house in silence.

"Sorry about that." Lucy said when they got inside.

"No, it was fun."

—

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was looking at the comments people had posted online. Natsu was rubbing her shoulders. Mira had texted her and told her to check out the blog. Lucy had forgotten to take off her ring, and everyone had been blowing up about it, asking who it was she was engaged or married to and when it happened. Some going as far as to threaten her fiancé. "Yeah, I just don't like all the attention I'm getting right now." She knew she was a popular model, but she wondered how they would react if they found out it was Natsu.

Just as she thought that, she scrolled down a bit to see someone posted a picture of her and Natsu holding hands. The caption read: _saw this while heading to the movies. Think it's him?_ The picture showed Lucy and Natsu with their heads down, but you could still see the smiles on their faces. As she scrolled down further she could see people commenting, asking if it was the same man as in the picture, then she saw one with another picture. This one was one of them kissing. They were at the club and she was straddling his lap on the barstool while they kissed. There were two pictures hung up on the bar behind them. One of her, the one she had begged Mira to take down, and the other of Natsu, along with the rest of the band.

She let her eyes drift down to see that someone had figured out that it was Natsu. The comments ranged from confused to excited to threatening, towards either of the two for that matter. Natsu kissed her head as she closed the computer. "Hey, ignore it all right? It'll die down soon."

"Yeah, the fact that we are engaged will, but then we will get married."

"Are you worried?"

"I shouldn't be but…"

"What are you worried about?"

She stood up and turned around, pushing the chair in under her desk. She sat on Natsu's lap and kissed him before replying. "I'm worried that you'll leave me. That you'll realize you could have any girl in the world and run away with someone else."

Natsu kissed her again. "No, never. Even if I did suddenly realize that, why would I run away when I have the girl I want right here?"

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah, baby." Lucy got a chill up her back, and she looked around their room.

"Hey Natsu?" He hummed, kissing her neck. "Can we… go all the way tonight?" Natsu jerked back in shock.

"You serious Luce?" She nodded and he didn't answer for a moment, instead he picked her up and laid her back on the bed. "Fuck yeah we can." She grinned at him. "I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy and Natsu were already dressed for bed, which for Lucy consisted of one of Natsu's shirts and a pair of underwear. For Natsu, it was just his boxers. Natsu kissed Lucy again, this time full of hunger and desire. Lucy's hands teased at the band of his boxers and she slowly slid one hand under, teasing the taut muscles of his ass. He nipped her lip and she stopped, pulling away as he did the same. The first thing he did was strip her of the shirt, not even giving her a warning before doing the same to her underwear. Then he stripped himself of his boxers and she watched as his length was revealed.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her again, following the line of her jaw down to her neck and then to her breasts. She cried out when he lightly bit one nipple, his hand playing with the other one. Lucy wasn't really sure what to do, so she just kind of looked at the ceiling, her hands smoothing through his hair aimlessly. Whenever he would give her an especially rough tug that sent heat to her stomach, she would tug his hair as well. Natsu slid down her stomach, stopping at her navel to swirl his tongue around her belly button. Lucy bucked, but Natsu put his hands on both of her hips and shoved her down, growling at her.

Lucy grimaced, but waited patiently as his hand snuck lower, skimming over her clit and going straight to her pussy. "Fuck Lucy, your cunt's so nice and wet already."

"Natsu!" She yelled out mortified, covering her eyes with her hands, red burning on her cheeks.

"Oh, come on Lucy, it's such a pretty cunt, pretty pink." He was enjoying her embarrassment, because even though she was embarrassed, he could also tell she was turned on. He slipped a single finger inside of her, and she clenched down around him. "Ah, fuck. You're so tight Lucy."

Lucy didn't respond, not exactly. Instead she moaned, as she got over the initial burning feeling from being stretched. Natsu added another finger and Lucy grunted. He also was licking her clit giving Lucy a world of new sensations. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and she tried to watch what he was doing, only to fall back from the pleasure. He nipped at her clit very lightly and she squirmed slightly. "Na— Natsu!" She said, tugging on his hair. "St— stop I'm, I'm gonna—"

Lucy didn't finish her sentence, as he added a third finger and she came. She was breathing heavily, and when she was able to comprehend what was happening, Natsu was licking his fingers like a cat would lick their paw. She was a little mortified when she realized what it was he was licking, but he kissed her before she could think any further about it.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands holding onto his shoulders. Lucy gasped lightly as she felt his tip enter her, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He pushed in slowly until he hit her barrier, then pulled back and did it again. He began to pull back again and Lucy pulled away from his mouth. "You better be planning to go all the way in this time." Natsu looked at her wide eyed, he _hadn't_ been until the fourth time, but hey, better not to piss off your fiancée right?

He kissed her again, slamming into her, she grunted lightly from the force, before she accidentally bit down on Natsu's lip. He didn't move, or say anything, just kissed her over and over until she began to move her hips a little bit. Natsu pulled away from her mouth, sliding out until just the tip remained inside, before pounding into her again. Lucy cried out, scratching along his back. Her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Natsu looked at her to make sure she was okay before he continued at a steady pace.

When he hit a certain spot inside of her, he angled himself so he would hit it more often. Natsu wanted to hear more of the sound she made when he hit it, and he got to. When he felt himself getting close he reached in between them, rubbing at her clit to get her close as well. When she tightened her legs around him, warning him of her own orgasm, he gave a final thrust before emptying inside of her. Her walls clamped around him at the same time and milked him as she came around him.

After, when they both lay in bed panting, Natsu realized something. "We didn't use protection."

"No, we didn't."

"It's almost time for your period, you could have gotten pregnant."

"Yup." She turned to look at him, concern in her eyes. "Do you not want a child? I meant to talk with you about this the other day, but the whole shoot happened and…"

"Hey, Lucy, I don't know what is going on in your mind, but listen to me." Natsu pulled her into his embrace, playing with her hair as he spoke. "I don't exactly know what's going on with the band right now, and that would be the only reason I wouldn't want a child. I just don't want to be gone while you go through something like that without me. It isn't fair. And I applied to the firefighter course, so I will have a job when I come back." Natsu had volunteered with the firefighters before he left with the band. That had always been what he planned to do if the band didn't work out. Lucy nodded, rolling out of his arms and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, checking the time before sitting up. "Luce, what are you doing?"

"I'll be back soon. Just gonna run to the store." She pulled out some clothes, but looked around for her wallet first. "Do you know where my wallet is?"

Natsu looked at her confused. "What? Why do you need your wallet?"

Lucy turned to Natsu. "You don't want me to get pregnant, so I'm going to go get something to prevent that, but it costs money, so I need my wallet."

Natsu sat up, grabbing her hands. "That is not what I meant. I meant that I didn't want you feeling like I left you alone if you got pregnant and I was gone. I know how badly you want a family Lucy, and I want to be there with you every step of the way. Now come back here and lay down with me." He tugged her onto the bed, and she looked up at him confused.

"Natsu."

"Lucy," he kissed her, "we have talked about this before, I know. And I want a kid too. A whole herd of them."

Lucy giggled. "They aren't a herd."

"They are if they're goat kids." She chuckled at his joke. "But, whereas Gray is going to be leaving the band to be with Juvia, you wouldn't want me to do that." She nodded. "Although, Gajeel was saying something about Levy being pregnant, so he might be leaving too." Levy had told Lucy that she was pregnant, and Juvia had been excited. It had made Lucy a little jealous, but she knew she would have kids one day.

"She is pregnant, she told me the other day."

"Then the band won't be going on tour again. We were a one time thing. See, there is no reason to worry Lucy, if things work out the way we want them to, then great. If they don't, we will get through it, together."

Lucy nodded, smiling at Natsu. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

Hey lovelies!

This one was a little different huh? I hope it was still enjoyable and that you could follow along okay. There was a lot that I wanted to convey, but I didn't want it to get too long! Lucy certainly had to deal with some hurt here, but luckily she got through it all. I'm honestly satisfied with the way this ended, unlike some of the other's that I've written. But, what do you guys think? I love hearing from you, so talk to me!

~Rayhne


	2. Commissions

Hello my lovelies!

I've been thinking about doing this for a long while now, and after some convincing (rough bullying that consisted of some shoving and pushing) done by some of my friends I have finally decided to open my commissions. There are many reasons for this, and if you're curious I can explain, but otherwise let's leave it open!

Alright, now, let's talk what you really wanna know. What am I commissioning?

 _Fanfiction!_

But before we go any further, what's the price looking like? (If you're outside of the U.S. let me know.)

The starting price is $5. The fic will be at _least_ 1,000 words and each 1,000 words after that is an additional $5. Due to my writing habits, let me know upfront how much you're willing to pay maximum so that I can be sure to write a good story for you and stay inside of your budget. I will take the first payment up front, but the rest just before I post it on my website for your viewing pleasure.

My website is just rayhneatess . com (without the spaces). Each commission will be linked to under the tab other works - fanfiction - commissions.

Rules of the commissions:

For now, all I am taking for commissions is NaLu fanfictions.

The sky is pretty much the limit on this. If you really wanna know what I can write good, check out my other fics. I'm not really big on the original tropes for this, so try to keep away from those!

Finally, if you would like to commission please fill out this form:

If you are reading from ff then please go to my website or my tumblr, both of which are linked in my profile.

Thanks!

~Rayhne

 _I will do a 'trade' if you can't afford it, just let me know!_


End file.
